Demigod High school
by omgitsthem
Summary: What happens when some of our favorite demi-gods go to highschool together. Find out! R&R Thanks!  Will be some Percabeth and Thalico
1. Chapter 1

I **I'm taking a shot at this. Sorry if you think this is sucky. **

Chapter 1

PERCY'S POV:

Me, Nico, and Grover just found out we all have to this school called Goode High. Me and Nico never been to a school before, Any school. Since I am a Son of Poseidon and Nico is a Son of Hades, it is very hard to fit in ,and try not to destroy schools. Grover was fine with it because he always goes to different schools looking for other half-bloods. He said he has been at this school for a couple years and knows some people.

Me and Nico spent our years in our fathers palaces training and learning how to speak and read Greek and Latin. Greek was easy for me and Nico to learn and Latin was a little harder but we managed. **( I just had the need to make them learn Latin... gives it some difference)**

Nico spent most of his time with his dad in the underworld and gets to visit me and my father from time to time. It gets really lonely sometimes. Especially if you are probably surround by dead people and always standing off to the side**. **I met him at a party the gods threw...

_Flashback_

_I was standing off by the table of food while watching the party._

_Then i saw him...a boy with dark hair and eyes really dark standing off in a corner._

_I didnt really feel comfortable standing there so i went over to him._

_I got a closer look. He had olive skin and his hair was covering his eyes , but you could see them behind his hair. They were really dark._

_I walked over to him and stood next to him. Then he realized i was beside him._

_"Hey..." i heard him mumble._

_"Hi...so which immortal parent is yours?" I kinda felt depressed standing next to him and could'nt find anything else to talk about._

_" yours?" I was kinda shocked because i didnt know any of the other Big three had children._

_"Poseidon." i said._

_"Oh...I'm Nico." then he stuck out his hand and i shook it._

_"Percy." I Said and smiled causing him to smile too._

_End of flashback _

We were all ( Me, Nico, and Grover) now driving to a condo my dad and Hades bought us to stay at. Ya...a condo. they said we needed to get out more and meet new people and friends. I totally agreed with them. It sucks being bored out of your mind on some days...and others you just train.

After we parked, we all grabbed our stuff and went to take a look at the place. It had a kitchen, living room, 2 bathrooms, and 3 bedrooms.

Grover visits this camp for demi-gods and leads them there when they need to, but we never went. Grover doesn't know how to speak Latin but understands Greek. He gets very annoyed when me and Nico speak Latin and cant understand us. He has become a very close friend to me and Nico. A best friend to me. He also told us he has a girlfriend at the camp named Juniper. He always talks about her.

Once we unpacked all of our things, we all just sat around in our beds thinking about tomorrow. Grover told me and Nico that no one should know about me and Nico being children of the big three. Nico told me his sister Bianca has been going to the school for awhile. I only met her once and she goes to that camp. No one else knows about Nico and me , being sons of the big three, except Bianca and Grover. I kept think about how this year is going to be...then i fell asleep.

morning

"P-Percy!" Grover bleated. "Its time to get up now! We are going to be late!" i groaned and got up. i brushed my teeth, tried to tame my hair,to a epic fail,then looked at what i was wearing. I was wearing a light sea green shirt,black skinny jeans, and black converse.

Then i saw what Nico was wearing. He was wearing his usual dark clothes. He had on black skinny jeans, gray shirt, his black leather jacket, and black converses.

I walked in the kitchen to see Grover was eating a tin can. He had his crutches and then a forest green shirt on, with jeans, and a brown hat. Then i saw the food on the table. I was really hungry so i went over and saw that there was pancakes, waffles, and other stuff! I just grabbed a pancake and went out the door with everyone following behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's Pov:

I woke up and got ready for school. I ate then met up with Thalia. She was going to take me to school with her. Bianca was driving with Silena and the stolls. As i ran out of my house i yelled ," Goodbye!" to my dad. Then i ran out to get in Thalia's car. We go to this school every year we have off at camp. We never have off at camp usually its just we prefer to go to school instead of training. The only other time we go to camp is usually if we destroy the school.

**(skipping to when they get to school)**

When me and Thalia pulled up in a spot we saw Bianca, Silena, and the stolls get out of their car. Then i saw Bianca run somewhere. No wait i followed to where she was running and saw two boys. One of them looked like Bianca but was dressed in dark colors. He had almost all black and his eyes were also black but was covered by his hair. The other boy next to him was had jet black hair that covered part of his eyes. His eyes...they were a beautiful green. It was like you could get lost in them both were very good looking but i never noticed them around before. I also saw some of the cheerleaders giggling and pointed at them. Ughh...I hate them.

I didn't notice i was staring at the boys until Silena waved her hand in front of my face. She was laughing. Then i noticed Thalia staring at the two boys too. I grinned them hit her. "huh? What?" she said then blushed. We were following Bianca and then saw that she called out someones name. I think it was Nico. She didn't get their attention because they were in a deep conversation. "Nico! Percy!" she yelled. That got their attention. Wait...how did she know their names? When they saw her they grinned.

I didn't know when my half brother came beside me so when he spoke i jumped," Wheres Bianca?" Malcolm said. I nodded to Bianca hugging the two. I felt Malcolm tense up. Poor kid... He has it bad for Bianca waved us over. We all walked over. She hugged us and then introduced us."Guys, this is the Conner, and Travis stoll, Thalia, Annabeth, Malcolm, and Silena. And this is Percy and Nico." She said while pointing to each of us. So his name was Percy. They gave us each a grin. "They're old friends." she smiled.

Percy pulled out his schedule and handed it to Bianca. Bianca took out hers and handed it to him.

**Percy Jackson **

**HOMEROOM (ENGLISH) 32**

**MATH 43**

**SCIENCE 31**

**LUNCH**

**DRAMA 24**

**GREEK MYTHOLOGY 42**

**P.E. -****SWIMMING **

**Bianca DiAngelo **

**HOMEROOM 31**

****

**ENGLISH 32**

**MATH 43**

**LUNCH**

**DRAMA 24**

**GREEK MYTHOLOGY 42**

**P.E. SWIMMING**

"We have drama, Greek mythology, and swimming together." Bianca said. Then we looked over at everyone elses schedules. Selina,the stolls, Bianca, and Malcolm have the same classes together. Me,Nico,Thalia, Percy,Grover have the same classes. I didn't see Grover till we went inside.

I'm surprised i havent noticed Nico's last name. He must've been thinking the same thing and grabbed a Sharpe out of his pocket and crossed out his name , so it looked like a black blob. We all went to our lockers first and then to our first saved us some seats. We thanked him.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said holding out her hand. Grover took it and said,"Grover Underwood nice to meet you."

* * *

I stuck out my hand. He took it and said,"Grover Underwood nice to meet you." Then i sat down next to Thalia and Percy. I didn't know Percy and Nico knew Grover so I whispered to Grover," How do you know these two?" He looked panicked but then whispered back," While i was on a look out for a half-blood i met them. Old friends." Hmmmm...funny Bianca said the same thing ..Old friends.

The teacher came in and announced that we should have free time so then we all started talking. " Hey...Do you guys want to all come to a sleep over party at my house?" Thalia asked. "Okay!" I said. We looked at the boys and saw them hesitating." Don't worry..you can come. Travis, Conner, and Malcolm are coming too." Thalia reassured them. "Fine..We'll come." Percy said. I was practically jumping inside. I couldn't believe i felt like that. What is wrong with me? A daughter of Athena liking a usually didnt love. I mean we do have crushes but it usually doesn't work out for us.

When the bell rang signiling us to get to the next class , i saw that Nico and Thalia bumped into each other and blushed. They sooo like each other. As i was helping pick up Thalia's and Nico's stuff my hand brushed on Percy's. I blushed a bright red. I couldnt see if he did blushed but i hope he didnt see me.

After we picked up all of their stuff i ran out of the room. We then went to the next class. Math was easy for me. I noticed Thalia struggling because i was sitting right next to her. Nico and Percy i couldn't see and Grover was really good. I was having little trouble because of my dyslexia. All demi-gods had dyslexia and ADHD. Thats how i knew Thalia was a demi-god and she went to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thalia's Pov:

_Omg!Omg!Omg_! i thought. When he bumped into me I blushed a deep red. I couldn't help it. I thought he looked well ... _Damn hot_. I cant believe i was thinking that. So then i saw Percy and Annabeth looking at us. I blushed even more darker if that was possible! I turned to Nico and he was a dark red. To bad he is probably mortal.

Then they helped me and Nico pick up our stuff. I muttered a thanks and then walked out of the door , staring at the floor the whole time. Science passed very quickly for us and by time we knew it, it was lunch. I helped Grover with all of his stuff since he was on crutches. He would constantly thank us. All of us from camp knew that he was only on crutches because of his feet. Who knows what the mortals would see.

As me and Annabeth went to go get something to eat from Pizza Palace we saw Nico,Percy, and Grover inside. Bianca was ordering as they talked. I wondered why Bianca always hangs out with them every second she gets. Then i saw that Grover noticed us and waved us over. As we reached them Percy and Nico instantly went silent but glared at each other. " Finally! They Shut Up!" Grover yelled. That earned him a glare from Nico and Percy. I noticed both of their eyes went a little darker. Even Nico's which are already almost black. Bianca came over and laughed as Grover was trying to shrink in his seat. Bianca also stopped laughing when they stared at her but then they calmed down as they got their food. I rolled my eyes. _If looks could kill... _

Soon after we finished the bell rang signaling we had to get to the next class. As we were walking out of the lunch room, some of the popular girls decided to trip Grover and Annabeth! Who in their sick mind would do that! I tried to catch Grover but couldn't luckily Nico caught him just in time. I also saw Percy catch Annabeth by her mid-section and her forearm. He shot they girls all a glare. Nico also looked at them. He shook his head in disgust. I turned to see Percy and Annabeth looking away at form each other and blushing. I smiled at that. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Percy's and Nico's glare because the air felt like it suddenly stopped then turned ice cold.

We continued out and made our ways to Drama. Gods how I hate drama! It was really boring and their was something about an upcoming play, and i noticed none of us payed attention. It took a long time before the bell rang. Finally! Greek something i am good at!

As we entered the room there was a guy in a wheelchair. **( I know i didnt name any of the other teachers but i Just had to put him.)**I realized it was Chiron from camp. I nudged Annabeth and pointed to him. We were trying hard not to laugh. I mean its just the thought of Chiron teaching this class. He is kinda making it obvious. But what would the mortal know? _Oh well ..._

PERCY'S POV:

As I walked with Grover and Nico to our next class i thought about it. It is the most easiest class here...except swimming. We opened the door to the class and took our seats next to each other. We meet up with everyone else there too. I sat with Nico on my left and then Bianca on my right. It went Grover, Nico,Me, Bianca,Annabeth,Thalia, Malcolm,Silena, the Stolls**.(Just in case you were wondering) **As soon as i sat down I felt like someone was watching me. I scanned the room and my eyes fell on the teacher. He went back and forth between me and Nico like he could tell we were half-bloods or something. My hand instantly fell towards my pocket and Nico watched the teacher carefully, and ready to summon his sword. The teacher looked away and started. I let out some air I didnt even know i had. I was really relieved he didn't do anything. Then i noticed his name was .

" Can anyone name all the gods?" said. He watched us carefully. Mine and Nico's hands shot up without even meaning to. We both were going to put our hands down but he called on us. Damn.

"Athena,Hermes,Zeus,Hera,Hephaestus,Aphrodite,Ares, Dionysus,Demeter,Apollo,Artemis, and my personal favorite Poseidon." I said. Then Nico just had to blurt out, "Mine is Hades!" I kicked his leg hoping no one would see. He noticed what he said and tried to shrink. I was so going to hurt him when he got home. We looked over at Bianca and she was just smiling. Ya..Nico doesn't smile but she does.

he would laugh and smile sometimes but his is rare. " Well if this is to easy may i ask you a few questions?" asked. " In greek please." He said.

Me and Nico looked at each other and nodded. This really sucks sometimes. Grover bleated nervousily. Then i saw most of everyones eyebrows shoot up.

Then started in perfect Greek," Which two gods were twins?" "Apollo and Artemis." Me and Nico said at the same time. " Which god fought over the city of Athens?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. " Well there is something wrong with that question," Nico said as if it wasn't obvious and just raised his eyebrow."there was two gods fighting over the city," I said and then we said, "Poseidon and Athena were. And Athena won with her gift:the olive tree." all in fleunt Greek.

"Correct.." he said staring at us. Then he continued,"In the old myth who granted Midas the power to turn anything he touched to gold?" "Dionysus" We said without thinking twice. " Name the two virgin goddess." he asked. He was really not making this hard. "Athena and Artemis." Really not hard at all. We were still speaking very fluent Greek. "Which gods were brothers of Zeus?"he asked. " Poseidon and Hades." we said. He just sat in his wheelchair watching me and Nico. It looked like he was trying to figure us out. A look of confusion all over his face. Then it it hit me while i was looking at his face. He looked awfully like Chiron from when he taught Hercules. then I realized why he was in a wheelchair. Probably because he was a centaur.

"Sir?Your not making this hard at all." I spoke trying to break him from staring at us. Everyone before was watching us. Every ones eyes were on us and . That shook him out of his thinking and he smiled,"Tell me the name of the war that has a symbol of a god-" That's all he got to when someone i recognize walked in...


	4. Pranked

Chapter 4 is up! Im sorry if you think if my chapters are sucky...

Annabeths Pov:

When started asking them questions in Greek i thought Nico and Percy were never going to answer all these and speak the language but I was wrong. Yes.I know I am a daughter of Athena but you could never be so certain on these things.

I noticed Thalia kept looking at someone a few seats next to me. Her gaze landed on a black haired boy with dark clothing on and dark eyes. I waved my hand in front of her and she snapped back to life. I smirked. She just scowled at me. I was about to talk when i heard asked another question and my attention immediately thought about it.

He didn't even finish it because someone came into the room. He walked straight to and started talking. Then he turned around and looked straight at Percy and Nico. I gasped and felt almost everyone else that went to camp with me gasped.

I looked over at Nico and Percy looking at the Ares with annoyed faces. I wonder if they ever meet before. Probably they have because the look Ares is givingthem would make other gods and especially demi-gods ,but the two of them didn't even flinch!

Man, if they knew he was a god they probably would've been scared. Ares glared at them. I wonder what they did to get him mad. He looked at them and nodded.

As they started packing and going at the door, They both walked up to him asking questions like," Why do we have to go?What did he do? Why did you come get us? Gotta go!" they said right after they patted his back. "Oh..and ? The answer was the Trojan War." he looked shocked because he didn't even finish the question. Even I was. How could they know that? I mean they could study it but that's a lot to remember.

Right before they left Nico said,"And Mr.A? Watch your back next time."We all tried our hardest not to laugh. On his back were signs that read,'I'm a big,stinky,hairy mammoth' and 'I like sweaty men' **(A/N My mom did this to my aunt and we all laughed) **

We just couldn't hold it in anymore. We all burst out laughing! Even Chiron did. Ares looked about ready to explode when he found the signs. That just made us laugh even harder.

As Ares stomped out the door and the laughing quieted then the bell rang. We packed up all our things and i went to talk to Chiron. They both seemed to know Greek really well and they spoke it well too. I walked over to Chiron and asked,"Do you think Percy and Nico are demi-gods?" It seemed highly unlikely considering we haven't been attacked yet. But then Ares did come and he wouldn't come to a school for no reason. Chiron looked at me very confused.

"I don't know...I cant figure them out. They have a mortals scent but then they know the a lot about Greek and can speak it clearly and very good too.I can sense very strong power and then Ares comes in asking for the two but he didn't tell me anything." his face still showed confusion and then it softened."You have to go to your next class now so you wont be late." I nodded and left.

As I changed into my swimsuit I waited for everyone else to get changed. We were wearing a one piece. It was black with blue and purple strips. They were okay I guess. When Thalia,Bianca,and Silena finally changed we went out to the pool.

I noticed we weren't the first ones there. I then noticed someone swimming in the water. While another boy was sitting with his back to us. Then I saw the black haired boy get out of the pool. I then realized it was Percy. Nico was probably the one sitting down.

Let me tell you one thing. They were ripped. I mean if you have ever seen16 year olds with nice 6 packs and biceps you would know why Iam like this. I usually dont notice these things but hey! You dont normally see a ripped 16 year old everyday and not even at camp!

I looked over at Thalia and Inoticed she was staring at them too. I couldn't help but grin a least I wasn't the only one staring. Silena snapped Thalia out of staring before the boys noticed and Thalia's whole face went tomato red. Then she hid herself from the boys until the teacher came.

Percy's Pov:

I normally wouldn't of answered any questions in Greek,but 1.) I'm not normal. 2.) I learned a lot when i studied in the underwater palace. 3.) I wasn't really thinking and 4.) It felt like I was being called we pranked Ares we couldn't help but laugh as we walked the halls. We ran the rest of the way so we didn't get caught by Ares in the hallways. We knew Ares is a god and all but we weren't really afraid of him. As we walked in the office we were sent to a back room.

When we opened the door ,I was surprised to see my father and Hades. They started talking about our classes. It got really boring and close to our next class and i guess they realized it**.(A/N I really did not want to type the stuff up because it boring.) **

As we made our way to where the swimming pool was I kept trying to get Nico to go faster. I just love water! We were the first ones in to get changed and out. The first thing I did was jump into the water. I noticed Nico just sitting on the edge. He doesn't really like water since his father is Hades and all. He just layed down on his back and tried to fall asleep. No one was in here just us. I wonder were the teacher went.

I was doing a few laps and then I heard people start coming in from the changing room area. I started swimming towards Nico. When we heard them he sat straight up like someone shocked him. It turned out to be just the girls. They looked stunning in their swimsuits. I had to jabb Nico in the ribs with my elbow to get him to look away. He sent me a look that was like _'What the Hell?' _as he rubbed his ribs. I just rolled my eyes and greeted them as they sat down next to us.

I sat down next to Nico waiting for the teacher. She came a couple minutes after that. She taught simple lessons. Like how to move your arms and kick while your swimming and different moves in the water that wasn't challenging at all.

* * *

**I am so sorry I didn't update this fast. Its been like what? a month or so now since i last updated. Anyways im already working on my next chapter! Thanks for all the comments :D **


	5. Some answers

Alright I am currently working on my other story to so if this was a to long of a update i am soo sorry! Thanks for reading and review! I luv comments thanks! :D

Yay! Chapter 5!

3rd Person POV:

After swimming class was over Grover cought up with everybody. "Hey everyone!" he said.

They all greeted him back. Right before they were about to leave the school the Stolls asked if anyone wanted coffee or something to eat and everyone agreed. They all went to the nearest Starbucks and the Stolls offered to pay. They all ordered and sat down.

We all waited in silence not talking until the waitress came with the our drinks and the bill. They all were drinking when suddenly Silena yelped and shot up from her seat so quick Percy and Nico's drinks spilt all over them.

Silena looked at them sheepishly and said"Sorry"

"That's okay." Percy said.

"Ya its fine. Now if you could excuse me I need to go clean this coffee off. Its burning!" Nico said as he got up from the table to go clean himself off. Percy followed behind him.

"Sorry everyone. I spilt a little on me and it was too hot! And I guess when I sat up I hit them by accident." Silena said trying to apologize and explain for the sudden outburst.

" Its fine I just hope their not to badly burned." Annabeth said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Hey Grover?" Thalia asked as Grover lifter his head to meet hers,"Do you know anything of their past or where they live? Or anything about them?" Grover had some kind of emotion on his face that nobody could read. Was it fear? Nervousness? Whatever it was it left as quick as it came.

"Ya. I know a little about them." He answered. Thalia signaled a hand motion to keep going.

"They live down the road. Maybe 1 or 2 blocks. Close to where you guys live. Um...I know they have a lot of money." Grover got cut off there by the Stolls.

" No kidding! Look at whats inside Percy's wallet!" Conner said as he held up a couple hundred dollar bills. Grover looked scared now while everyone else dropped their jaws.

" Who carries that much around? Someone like the Stolls would steal it! Considering it already happened! Put it back!" Thalia said.

"Well you guys can ask the more about themselves right now." Grover said right before they came back all dry and not even a stain or a little mark.

" So? Where did you guys live before you came here?" Thalia asked. As Percy looked into her eyes he couldn't help but think about how much her eyes looked like a certain god. '_Zeus_!' Percy thought.

_'Man, if these guys were demi-gods, I bet you I could name all of their parents._' Percy thought completely forgetting about Thalia's question.

"Hello? Earth to Seaweed Brian?" Annabeth said waving her hand in front of Percy's face.

"Huh?" Percy asked. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Are you going to answer my question? And Annabeth where did seaweed brain come from?" Thalia said looking at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth blushed and Percy had to rethink for a minute.

"Well I got Seaweed brain from how forgetful and dumb he could be sometimes." Annabeth said.

"Thanks Wisegirl ...OH!We lived along the coast of California." Percy lied smoothly. Everyone seemed startled and a little nervous? Scared? Annabeth smiled at the nickname Percy gave her even if she didn't quite like it.

"Oh OK." finished eating by now. Percy continued looking at everyone around the table and trying to figure out what their immortal parent may be if they were demi-gods.

_Thalia:Zeus even though she may not be a demi-god and there is only 2 known children of the big three alive. Malcolm: Hm mm...Athena? Yeah. Definitely Athena. They all have they same grey eyes. Silena: Aphrodite definitely. Bianca: Hades already know. Charlie (Beckendorf): Hephaestus. Hes the most likely one to be a child of because Charlie is always messing around with random screws and gears in his pockets. Annabeth: Athena just like Malcolm. Travis and Connor: Hermes?..._Percy thought.

_"_Hey. Do you want me to pay the bill?" Percy said to everyone as the Stolls were taking up the bill. The Stolls just looked at Percy and smiled mischievously. Everyone besides Nico knew what was going to happen next.

"Don't worry. We already knew you would anyways." Travis said as he brought out something that looked awfully a lot like Percy's wallet. Percy looked at his wallet then at Travis.

"How? When? H- oh forget it! Just pay!" Percy said as he threw his hands up in the air._ 'Oh no were gonna die!_' Grover kept thinking. _'Shoulda warned them.'_Annabeth and Thalia were thinking. _'OH! MY NAIL POLISH IS CHIPPING!_' Silena thought as she ran to the nearest make-up store. **(A/N Silena may not always be like this...But Hey! She is Aphrodite's child!)**

_'Yup definitetly Hermes if they were demi-gods.' _Percy thought as Connor and Travis paid and handed him back his wallet. Percy made sure he still had all his stuff before heading home. As Percy, Nico, and Grover drove home. Grover let out his breath and kept thinking they were fine since Percy didn't kill them for touching his money. Grover knew Percy was a great guy and all but you never know if he might of been to possesive of anything or just doesn't really like his stuff being touched.

On the way home a big hell-hound jumped out onto the road out of no where. Percy slammed on the brakes and the car went flying and spinning all around. When the car stopped Percy, Nico, and Grover pulled out their weapons. (Grover:Reed pipes Nico: stygion sword**(or is it knife?)** Percy: Riptide)

Before anyone could do anything the big hell-hound licked Nico and Percy covering them both in slime. "Hey Mrs. O'Leary! How've you been?" Nico asked.

"You scared me for a second their Mrs.O'Leary! We would've killed you!" Percy said as he turned his sword into a pen again. Nico and Grover put back their things too.

After they got back into the car they all went home with Mrs.O'Leary to get ready for the sleep over.


	6. Problem

HI everyone! I'm back! Sorry I took so long its all my fault :'( ...

Anyways on with the story!

* * *

A Big Problem

Percy's POV:

As we got in the car to go to the sleepover, Mrs. O'leary started following us. Now we had a big problem. Mrs.O'Leary just couldn't come to the sleepover. Not that anyone would see her because the mist would most likely cover her,but everyone might be wondering why we would bring her. Who knows what the mist would change her into?

Nico and Grover noticed her too and they knew that we couldn't bring her. So I pulled over and Nico got out of the car. Grover and I followed closely behind.

With a big bone and a belly rub, Nico somehow managed to put her to sleep. I didn't see how he did it. I tried so many times and it never worked.

"Hey Nico? Can you take her somewhere else she is kinda in the middle of the road?"I said, not wanting to leave her in the middle of the road so someone one would hit her. Not that it would hurt her much ,but most likely hurt the person driving and the car.

After Nico shadow traveled her somewhere farther away and came back to the car , we loaded in again and continued driving. We soon reached Thalia's house by the address she gave us and learned it wasn't to far from where we lived.

She had a white house with flowers in front...and a ..burnt tree? I wonder what happened here? I just looked at the tree one more time before knocking on the door. I heard a few noises inside before Thalia's mom opened the door.

Now Thalia explained about her parents to me before. Her dad left her mom when she was very young. She said she doesn't see him very often. I felt bad for her. I knew how it felt when I was away from my mother.

"Hello. You must be Thalia's friends!Come in." Her mother had a warm inviting smile. We smiled back.

A second later Thalia popped out from behind her mother's back. ''I hope she wasn't giving you guys a hard time." Thalia said as she dragged us to her room. When we got up there I instantly knew where her room was. When we walked inside you could see Green day posters on the walls and the room was dark. Not to dark though. Nico seemed to love it.

As we walked in we were instantly greeted by everyone else.

"Alright! So what should we do now?" Thalia asked. Everyone started thinking.

"Truth or Dare!" Travis and Connor said.

"Make overs!" Silena said.

"NO!" We all yelled.

"Truth or Dare is okay I guess." Thalia said shrugging her shoulders while everyone else nodded.

I didn't mind since we didn't have to swear on the Styx for this one. I always hated lying to didn't seem like me though and it didn't feel right.

"Who goes first?" Juniper asked. We just looked at her and shrugged our shoulders.

"I'll go first!" she said happily. Then she looked past me and to my right. Her eyes landed on Annabeth. I felt everyone else sigh in relief. Even I did.

"Annabeth Truth or Dare?" Juniper said. I saw Grover gulp and take a deep breath.

"Dare!" She just smiled at her sweetly which made her nervous but she didn't show it for long.

"I dare you to..." Then Juniper started whispering in Annabeth's ear. I heard some gagging but then Annabeth left and walked into the next room.

"I guess that's one player gone for awhile. Who wants to take her turn?" Thalia said.

"I will." Nico he turned to me. _Crap_. I thought.

"Perce, truth or dare?" Nico asked as he smiled. I shivered. His smile seemed to bring down the temperature in the room. He had Hades smile for sure.

* * *

**Sorry this took really long. This is shorter than most of my other ones. Sorry about that. I am continuing this... Next chapter should have something to do with camp half-blood. :) Thanks for reading! R&R! **


	7. Truth or dare Something more

Next chapter up!

This one will have something about Camp Half-Blood...who knows...will they find out about Percy and Nico?

Will someone give away all there secrets?

Or...maybe you will just have to read to find out...

Cut Short 8:

(Still in Percy's POV)

"Dare." I said. I didn't feel that confident. He really could make up some horrible things that if a mortal would ever do, lets just say it would be the end to them.

"I dare you to..." he got cut off by Annabeth stomping into the had her hair all done up, with a pink dress, highheels, and make-up on. It looked like Aphrodite decided to do a makeover on her. I thought she was better looking without the makeup and all the girly clothes on. She clearly didn't like it.

But soon enough I had to laugh at the face she wore. With the makeup on it made her look like a barbie doll but with the most furious look on her face. Soon everyone around me was laughing as just sat there and glared at all of us. Finally, about 10 minutes later we calmed down.

"Whos turn is it now?" Annabeth asked. Nico looked at me.

"Percy's." he said. Annabeth nodded and everyone leaned in to hear Nico.

"I dare you to...go downstairs and annoy Thalia's mom by singing Elmo's World over and over again." He said. It doesn't sound that bad , but since his dares always backfire i know something is going to happen. So I went downstairs and began to sing.

About 10 minutes later I found that she was chasing me with a frying pan. Those things hurt, trust me. Don't ask. As she was chasing me I guess I tripped on my feet or something because I went diving head first into a pool. As I landed I made sure to will myself to get wet.

I came up coughing and splashing. I knew this was going to turn out bad. So as I got out Thalia's mother handed me a towel. I then went upstairs and when I walked in everyone looked at me and started laughing. I frowned and sat down.

After everyone calmed down enough I continued the game. I looked at Thalia. "Thalia truth or Dare?" I said as I began to think of something to say if she chose truth. If she chose dare I had a good one that no one has ever gotten done before.

"Dare." she said confidently.I knew she was going to pick dare. I smiled and she turned nervous.I leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear,"I dare you to take Silena and Nico into the bathroom and give Nico a makeover." I said.

"Easy enough." she said as she stood up. _'Oh but you don't know Nico. No one has ever been able to get him in makeup without having themselves hurt or somehow destroyed.' _I thought_._

As Thalia stood up she turned serious and grabbed Silena and Nico and headed toward the bathroom. I caught Nico's gaze and mouthed 'Pay back time'. He started struggling but Thalia had a tight grip on him.

"What did you do?" Grover asked me as everyone else listened closely obviously trying to figure it out.

"Oh..lets just say that if Nico gets a makeover...everyone gets a makeover." And by everyone, I meant the people in the bathroom with eyes grew big. Then suddenly there was a lot of banging and yells. Then everything went deadly quiet.

I started to get worried after a little longer and then the door opened to see 3 very worn out teenagers. And once if you looked at them you would've thought a clown did their makeup. We all burst out laughing. We couldn't help it. Silena then started crying and went into the bathroom. She came back out looking brand new like she never cried or had any unnecessary makeup anywhere on her face. For the other two...they looked like the joker.

"Alright I think we should stop Truth or Dare for a while. Don't you guys think?" Travis said.

" Yeah." we all said.

Then Thalia turned on her radio as we thought about what to do next. Since nothing came to mind I recognized the song that was playing.

**I close both locks below the window**  
**OI close both blinds and turn away**  
**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple**  
**Sometimes goodbye's the only way**

This part always reminded me of when I would have to leave my mom and train with my father. It also reminded me of when I would have to lie to everyone except to close friends about who I am.

**And the sun will set for you**  
**The sun will set for you**  
**And the shadow of the day**  
**Will embrace the world in grey**  
**And the sun will set for you**

**Pink cards and flowers on your window**  
**Your friends all plead for you to stay**  
**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple**  
**Sometimes goodbye's the only way**

**And the sun will set for you**  
**The sun will set for you**  
**And the shadow of the day**  
**Will embrace the world in grey**  
**And the sun will set for you**

**And the shadow of the day**  
**Will embrace the world in grey**  
**And the sun will set for you**

**And the shadow of the day**  
**Will embrace the world in grey**  
**And the sun will set for you**

The song then ended. Everyone clapped for me and Nico. We sounded okay I guess ,but everyone else said we were amazing singers.

"I think we found something to do." Charlie said. We looked at him and he found a microphone and hooked it up with a few steroes and karoake box that was hidden away in Thalia's closet.

"Who's first?" Charlie asked.

"I'll go." Grover looked and watched as he picked his song and started to sing.

* * *

**ooooOOOOooooo**

Later on after everyone had done a song, Thalia's mother called up to her that there was someone important on the phone. After a couple minutes she came back up trying to act normal but you could defiantly tell she was hiding something.I didn't push her though.

She talked with Annabeth and Grover for a while and then to everyone else but us. I just shrugged it off.

"umm...Sorry guys but the sleepover was cut off due to some important issues. Maybe some other time we'll see each other again and continue with another sleepover." Thalia said. I was okay with it some other time would be okay.

So on our way out I heard Grover keep mummbling something about a camp. "Camp...Danger..." He kept saying over and over again. It started creeping me out and I could tell Nico was getting creeped out ,too.

As I was about to ask Grover about what he kept saying, a giant fire blazing boulder hit right beside our car. I swerved just in time to avoid going off the road and blowing up the car. Then a 6 headed hydra came at us._ 'Really? Out of all monsters, A 6 HEADED HYDRA?'_ I thought as I pulled over and jumped out of the car.

I uncapped Riptide and tried to charge at it. I touched my braclet that my half-brother Tyson made me and turned it into a sheild just in time as a column of fire came at me. I watched as Nico pulled out his knife. I knew I had to distract it so he could kill it.

* * *

**I felt like stopping there so I could post this chapter. I know it doesnt say much about the camp but im hinting it. (It defiantly will come up next chapter. ) **

**Next Chapter will be up soon... Thanks for reading! R&R :P**


	8. Camp? Or a Fight?

Camp

As I distracted the hydra, Nico ran behind it. All if it's heads were on me and I knew if we were to cut off a head 2 more would grow. I learned from experience. These were hard to kill but not to hard.

I dodged a column of fire and its heads coming down to bite me. I rolled behind a boulder that seemed to come out of nowhere. I heard Grover start playing a song ans it seemed to be working. The grass around the monsters feet started to grow and wrap around its legs. It slowed the hydra down but not to much. I saw Nico make his first move just as one of the hydras heads teeth grazed my leg. It caused a fire like pain in my leg.

I could feel the blood running down my leg ,but I couldn't stay still for to long. If I did I would be a crispy hydra snack. I watched as Nico stuck his sword into its stomach and continued to rip through its skin all the way to its chest. The monster gave one last roar of pain and then disintegrated into golden dust.

When I opened my eyes I was covered in Golden dust and so was everything around us.

"Grover! Nico!" I called out to them because everything was just gold.

"We over here!" Nico called and started waving as he brushed himself clean. Grover and I did the same.

"Alright before anyone or anymore monsters come after us, lets get back on the road." Grover said. So we all just piled back into the car which was luckily untouched. I barely even noticed I still had the cut up and down my leg and I didn't even bother taking a look at it.

After we drove for a about 10 minutes Grover wouldn't stop shaking and he kept mummering "Attack...Danger...Have to...Now...No!" I looked over at him and then at Nico and Nico looked just about as much annoyed and worried for Grover as I was.

"Grover? What in Hades name are you talking about?" I asked. Grover just looked at us and shook his head like he was deciding not to tell us something important. He looked like he was at war with himself.

"Grover tell us now." Nico said in a threatening tone that all Hades children have so well. Grover sighed defeated. As I continued driving the car Grover told us everything on his mind.

"So, your saying we have to go to a camp for demi-gods?" I asked.

"And that the titan's are rising again?" Nico asked. You see we defeated Kronos last year but his brother's could've escaped and that would not be good. **(A/N I'm keeping some of the original stuff , but nothing had to do with Annabeth and Thalia with in the quest but ill count them in the war)**

"We wouldn't say that a titan or the titan's are coming back but there have been raids by monsters lately and they injured a lot of demi-gods. I mean we as in the gods Chiron and the satyrs." Grover said. I thought about why the gods didn't tell me or Nico or even both of us about this camp earlier! Even if we were supposed to keep hidden we could check on the camp once in a while. They didn't even tell us there was a problem at the camp that needed to be fixed or that we could help out.

"Okay. I'll go help ,but my father and the rest of the gods said that we could not be known that we are one of the big three children." Nico said. I nodded in agreement. You would never want to go by a gods rule escpecially if almost all the gods agree. I used to break some but when all gods agree don't ever try.

"Alright we will have to find something to cover your faces. I can't do anything about your vioces though." Grover said. I nodded and continued driving. Grover told us the direction to this camp. It took about an hour or two to get there from Grovers enchilda break and bathroom breaks, though that really shouldn't have slowed us down if Nico hadn't decided to drink like 5 glasses of Dr Pepper.

So once we found the camp we parked the car out of sight. We got out of the car and Grover tossed us some cloaks.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked. Holding up the the cloak. Grover just shrugged and motioned for us to put them on and we did. We walked towards the gate and my leg started burning so much my leg just caved in. I knelt on the ground as Nico and Grover cought me before I fell falt on my face.

"Hey,what happened?" Nico asked. I just groaned in pain and pointed to my leg.

"Perce why didn't you tell us before?" Grover said. I just shrugged not really thinking about it and got up with the help of Nico and Grover.

"Thanks guys. And I didn't think it was that important." I said trying to answer their questions as I limped towards the gate. It was easy to get through too. Grover made sure our cloaks were alright and then we looked around. No one was anywhere to be seen so I figured they were inside a building somewhere.

"They must be eating at the pavilion." Grover said. Ha! I was right! I did a little victory dance inside my head. Then we continued towards the pavilion as the shooting pain was causing me more and more pain each step I took.

* * *

**Sorry I stopped here.I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. Anyways I have a project to do sor I rushed the endings of this one. I will continue this and put some of the next chapter still in Percy's POV and the rest in Thalia's or Annabeth's starting from where they left off at Thalia's house. Or I could skip to them at the camp...huh...not sure but i would like it if it was up to you guys :) R&R soon so you could tell me :D!**


	9. CampAttack

**Sorry that I didn't finish the chapter Saturday I was watching the Kids Choice Awards...lol:P And Sunday I had a ceremony for sports...I usually dont watch KCA... But some of my favorite people were on there this time :D...I have a 2 hour delay today (Monday) and I'm hoping i can finish this. :)**

* * *

Stranger 1 (Percy)

Stranger 2 (Nico)

(Percy's POV)

As Grover opened up the doors to the pavilion, I could smell all of the foods cooking. When we entered everyone in there stopped and looked at us. By now my leg felt like it was cut off. A centaur it looked like came over to us. I heard him and Grover exchange a few words and call over some Apollo kids. The next thing I know they were lifting up my leg. It starting hurting even worse. I held back a scream and retained from knocking someone unconscious.

The last thing I saw was a needle and then I was unconscious.

Annabeths POV:

We were in the middle of eating and listening to Chiron explain some things about capture the flag, when 3 people burst through the door. It took some time for me to get a good look at them to tell who they were. I noticed Grover and two other people dressed in...cloaks. You couldn't even see their faces.

I then noticed everyone stopped talking and was looking at Chiron and the two strangers. I couldn't believe Grover would bring in two unknown demi-gods. If they even are demi-gods. Then I noticed stranger number 1 was injured. That would scratch off him being a monster. Then they defiantly are demi-gods because if they weren't they wouldn't be able to make it through the gate.

"Can I get some help!" Chiron yelled to the Apollo table. They got up wearly.

"Hurry up!" Dionysus said as he bowed and talked to Stranger 2.

Wow. These people must be important if Mr. D actually bowed and talked politely to them. Next thing I heard was Will Solace talking to Chiron about the strangers dared move but Apollo's children. We all watched in wonder.

Then I heard Will and Chiron start talking.

"How is he?" Chiron I now know Stranger 1 is a boy and I think Stranger 2 is ,too.

"The injuries are really bad. We will have to stitch them up and give him ambrosia and nectar." Will said.

"Ok, and then he will be fine?" Chiron asked.

"Well...we will need to knock him out for a bit to make sure he doesn't tear his stitches out the second we put them in and to make sure he doesn't cause more pain to his leg," Will said. Now that must be a really bad injury. We have kids here that get stitches everyday ,but they usually don't need to be knocked out for something like that.

Will went back over to Stranger 1 and Chiron went to Stranger 2 and Dionysus.

"Everyone! Continue eating or get out of here!" Dionysus yelled. Most of us were already done and we walked out of the pavilion.

"Capture the flag will be tomorrow Chiron said as he walked into the Big House. I was determined to find out who they were. I hate not knowing people. We have monsters just outside the gates and mr.D and Chiron allowed them in! Barely knowing who they were! I have a feeling that they are hiding something from all of us. Something really big.  
I was so cought up in my thoughts that I jumped when Thalia started talking next to me.

"Hey Annie. Who do you think those two people were?" Thalia asked. Good question I thought.

"Well the only thing I know is that they are both boys and by the looks of it they are about our age ,maybe older." I said still thinking about it.

"One of them I heard got into a fight with the hydra and that's why he needs stitches." Thalia said. That confused me. How did Thalia know what happened. Then suddenly a name popped up in my head, actually more like 2.

"You heard from the Connor and Travis didn't you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup. Then I heard they are in the infirmary now." Thalia said.

"Why?" I asked completely confused.

"Well Will said that the one guy that went into the Big House with Chiron heard them outside and came out and...lets just say that they won't be spying for a little while anymore." Thalia said. I was surprised! Usually nobody sees or hears the Stolls.

"Chiron says they should be okay enough for Capture the Flag tomorrow." She said.

I didn't know exactly where we were going and I guess I wasn't talking for a while when Thalia stopped and looked around.

"Hey Annie? Why are we walking on the shore?"Thalia asked.I stopped and looked around. When did we get here?

"I don't know. I was just thinking." I answered.

"About?" Thalia motioned for me to continue.

"About...how life would be if we were normal and could go back to school with Percy...and Nico." I added quickly to the end. Thalia just smirked.

"You know we would never be normal." Thalia said. I just sighed. Everything was just perfect until monsters started attacking the camp. Damn. Why couldn't we just have one peaceful year?Then I started walking back towards camp with Thalia when the alarm sounded that we were under attack was becoming quite frequent now. We ran to the camp and saw everyone get on armor.

You could hear the monsters try to break the boundary. The Golden Fleece would protect us more now. As we all made our way towards the gates there had to be hundreds or thousands of monsters out there. I already had a bad feeling about this. We may need to cancel Capture the Flag and save it for another day. The gods defeated Typhoon and Kronos last summer! Why do they feel the need to attack us? This going to be one Hade's of a fight.

* * *

**Alright! This chapter is done with. The next chapter will be going into the fight. I know that the gods didn't defeat Kronos and did defeat Typhoon,but that is what the camp beleives. Except of course Chiron and Dionysus.** **Well R&R and the next chapter is going to come soon!**


	10. Known

**Next chapter! Thank you guys for the great I updated sooo late. I have very bad connection because I am on a vacation in Georgia visiting family... I am trying my hardest to get this chapter up as fast as I can. -_- my spring break sucks...**

**This Chapter starts in Nico's POV and tells you about the experience with the Stolls...we are getting closer to finding out everything. Also, this story has a major twist since it was supposed to be something else.**

* * *

Nico POV:

When I felt someone spying on us in the Big House I immediately got up and went outside. I stood behind the two people dressed all in black with plant hats on. Really? Like I can't see you guys spying or feel you. They made it kinda obvious.

I mean you could see them almost as clear as day. I could feel them from the experiences I had over training. I really did not like being spied on. I guess they still didn't realise that I was behind them because they kept whispering amongst themselves about how they couldn't hear anything.

_Idiots_ I thought as I walked up behind them. I leaned down right next to their ears and whispered, "So, did you guys find anything interesting?"

"Yeah we..." They both said at the same they started turning around I guess I knocked their heads together to hard and they were both knocked unconscious. I hoped that they couldn't remember anything that they heard. I doubt it. All that they should remember was the part where I spoke to them and then blackness. They are going to have bad headaches in the morning. I then called some Apollo kids over and told them to take the two into the infirmary ,but not without seeing there faces before.

They looked so familiar almost like...the Stolls! No. It couldn't be them. I was wrong...it was them. I wonder who else goes to camp. I went to the infirmary to see if Percy could get out yet. I walked in and went to his bed in a closed off area, away from any other campers.

"Hey Perce you up?" I asked as I took off my hood.

"Yup." he said as he propped himself up on the bed with his elbows.

"Can you walk yet?" I asked hoping he could get out of here. I noticed he wanted to get out as much as I wanted him to.

"I don't know. Maybe." he said as he swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. He took one step and almost fell over ,but I caught him. He took a few more steps until he could walk by himself.

"It doesn't hurt badly. Well not as bad as yesterday." he said.

"The cut looks one hundred percent better." I said. He just smiled and took a glass of water from the side of the table and poured it on his leg. I watched the water run up his leg and make the cut disappear only leaving a little scar behind. It amazes me every time I see it. It never gets old.

"That is so cool." I said as I looked for any other sign of the cut.

"I know. You say that every time." Percy said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey? Do you hear that?" he said. I looked at him confused and listened. It sounded like banging.

" is that?" I asked. He just shrugged. Then an alarm went off. We both fixed out cloaks and ran to the Big House. We watched as campers came out with armor on and weapons drawn.

"Chiron! What does the alarm mean?" I asked. Chiron looked at me serious.

"It means we are under the looks of it it's bad. There has to be thousands of monsters at our gates and they will break the barrier in no time." Chiron said and that did not sound good at all.

Percy and I looked at each other and nodded. It was like sending a silent message to each other. It was our job to protect this camp now. We are not going to let the demi-gods here get hurt ,and the camp get destroyed.

"We will help you fight the monsters." Percy said. Chiron nodded and bowed. We bowed back. Then we ran towards the gates. We didn't get a good look at the demi-gods in front because the first wave of monsters broke through the barrier. There had to be like 230 dracnea, 40 cyclops, the Minotaur, and the hydra. Who knew a Hydra could reappear that fast? Something was wrong, very this was just the first wave!

The monsters just kept coming in. There was so many to count it was like never ending. We saw a lot of Apollo's children helping some injured demi-gods. By the time we got down there not many demi-gods were un-injured. We landed in the middle of the monsters. Most of them were to busy running through not even looking at us so we just sliced through them the easiest. After a lot of them starting disappearing, I guess they realized we were there.

There were still a lot of monsters left. We took out the Hydra first because it started setting cabins on fire. This job was a little harder than cutting through the monsters. We had to dodge a couple fire balls as they came whistling past us, singeing the hairs on my arm off.

As soon as the Hydra turned into golden dust, the monsters were attacking more and more. I knew if we don't use our powers soon then we will all be done for. I just need to get out of plain sight, or maybe one of the gods could send some help!I know if the gods do send help that it would be a miracle.

I started leading some of the monsters towards the woods so I wouldn't be in plain sight. I noticed Perce caught on and started distracting them with me. Once we got far enough into the woods I noticed a creek. Percy could really do a lot of damage. There had to be at least 100 monsters here. It barley even made a dent in the attack!

I noticed some dracnea were loaded with arrows. I rolled out of the way as a volley of arrows peirced the gorund where I was just standing. I pulled out my sword and most of the monsters looked at it warily. I smirked, _Good they should be afraid._ I thought. My little moment was soon over as I felt a tip of an arrow skim my skin. I opened my shield and starting slashing out at them. After a while I noticed most of the monsters were gone...to Percy's water abilities. It looked like he was having fun. Which I know after hes done he won't be having fun because of the power hes using.

I thought about if he wants to use his powers then I could ,too. I really don't want to be drained out of energy when I was done ,but anything to kill these damn monsters. I felt a dropping sensation in my stomach and the next thing that happened, the ground split open revealing undead soldiers. As soon as the last of the skeletons climbed out I closed the ground. I really don't think Chiron or any of the gods would appreciate any demi-gods falling down a big split in the ground.

Most of the monsters were turning into golden dust so fast. The skeletons kept slashing through monsters. The next five minutes went by pretty fast as we finished off the last monster and continued to draw more towards us. I summoned fire around some monsters immediatly killing them, and went to go see the damage the monsters had on the camp. I relised whatever monsters were neat the border retreated. Only about a hundred monsters made it out. The rest were destroyed.

I looked around camp. Not much was destroyed, just a couple cabins were on fire. I called Percy out and told him to put it out. He looked at me and then around the area. Once he made sure that no one saw he drew water from the lake and put out the remaining fires. Little did they know someone was watching them...

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! I really am truly sorry! The next chapter will take a while...maybe I will be done with it this week. Cliffy! **

**Who saw them?**  
**Will they tell anyone? **

**Don't you guys hate it when people don't tell you stuff like this!**

**Well...If you want to find out then check back soon and it may be up.**


	11. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

Sorry i didn't update soon! I just need some time to think! The next chapter is almost done so it should be out soon, but i wanted to tell you that im sorry for the long wait.

I will probably be a couple more days. I really don't know.I am trying to work on it as fast as i can.

Oh..and I know I'm not supposed to put up authors notes so I'm sorry. This will probably the only one. Well thank you for waiting!

be back soon!And no.. I am not giving up on any of my stories. Thank you!


	12. Something I can't remember

**Alright! I'm back! Sorry for the late update. I have a Big project I'm working on. I am not exaggerating either. So please be patient I'm using all of my free time split between my project and writing. So I am really sorry if I am late updating. Thanks for the comments!**

* * *

Anonymous POV:

I watched the two of them closely. I have been sent here to keep a eye on them for important reasons. I can't believe they haven't seen me yet. It looks like they are to busy fighting.

I watched them fight. They moved really fast and they were very swift and graceful. They were great with their swords. I have to make sure that they don't hear me. I know one wrong move would be my last. I gulped. I really wanted to make it out alive in this 'little fight' my master said. This is little! Huh. Could've fooled me.

I know master has bigger attacks just waiting and I knew that this camp couldn't take the beating it was going to get in the future. I agreed on something I even knew that I shouldn't have. Something that even I new would be wrong. Most people just about me being easy to fool. Trick. Not very clever. Oh...but they were wrong I knew if I just continued I would get what I have wanted.

Of course I kept thinking this over. If I just continue learning about the two mysterious guys in front of me, I will get what I always wanted..._REVENGE_. Then I thought about the other side to this...you will just hurt yourself more if this- I didn't let myself think about what would happen if this failed. It would just get worse for me.

Then I noticed them heading towards where I was hiding. I stopped breathing, hoping that they would just pass by and not notice. Today I was lucky. I am very sneaky but going past these two unnoticed is extremely rare. They kept walking. Once I saw it was safe to move I started following them. I barely made any noise as I walked behind them and leapt from trees. Then I saw something that I thought I'd never see.

The two of them...their powers...it was unbelievable! I knew my master would be glad to hear about this. I waited until they walked away not noticed by anyone...Or so they thought.

I then went back to my master to tell him this news. I still don't even understand what he want with these two...

* * *

Thalia's POV:

I ran through the middle of about 20 dracnea slashing through most of them. I came wasn't really looking where I was going and then noticed i was trapped. In a circle. With about 100 blood thirsty monsters wanting to slice me up.

_Damnmit! Why can't life be normal...like Nico and Percy. _

I mentally sighed trying to get both of them out of my head. I had bigger things to deal with. Like trying not to get sliced up.

I called out for Annabeth hoping that she heard me. Then I heard her somewhere off to my right. I watched as she approached some of the monsters and before they knew what hit them, they turned into dust. The rest of the monsters attacked.

I dodged out of the way as a volley of arrows came at me. I yelped as I felt one pierce my skin. I could feel the pain and blood run down my arm. I looked over at Annabeth. She was not bleeding like me but she was beat up. I bet you I looked worse though.

I pulled the arrow from my arm not caring about the blood loss at the moment. I turned towards the area the arrows came from only to see them turn into dust. I held my arm in pain for a second forgetting that we were fighting.

That was until a sword landed right in front of me almost slicing me open. I glared into the direction of whoever threw it and then I noticed it was Clarisse. I grabbed the sword out of the ground and threw it at the monster that was about to slice Clarisse into little pieces of meat. That would not of been pretty. Even if she is mean to us, we still watch out for each other.

She looked at me and I looked back and grinned. She just scowled.  
"What? You didn't want me to help save your ass!" I exclaimed. She glared.

"I didn't need you help, Pinecone Face!" She roared. I could really care less of what she called me right now. There was more important stuff to do.

"Of course you didn't! I should've just stood here and watched you get sliced up into Clarisse bits." I smirked triumphantly. She just glared and scowled.

"Give me my sword back!" Clarisse snapped. I threw it back to her and she caught it gracefully.

"Your welcome! Oh and watch your back I don't think I can keep saving you." I smiled and turned to get into a fighting stance, but I caught the death glare she sent me as I turned.

I looked around watching everybody. I couldn't help but noticed why those two mysterious guys weren't here helping us out. My thoughts were soon corrected as I saw them slashing threw the monsters like they did that everyday!

_No way_! _We have been here training for years and this was hard trying not to get killed or even scratched_! They must've went threw about a hundred monsters,like it made a difference, but they didn't even have any rips or tears in the cloaks they wore. Something wasn't right about them. I could feel it in my gut.

I guess they didn't see me looking because they didn't acknowledge me or even glance away for a second to look in my direction. They just got swarmed by monsters more and soon enough I couldn't see them.

I looked over and saw Bianca and Annabeth fighting together. They seemed to be doing okay. (**A/N: And yes I haven't talked about many of the characters..Bianca is at camp if you guys don't others don't know she had a brother just the gods)**

I took a look at my surroundings. It looked like there were less monsters than before. I looked around through the mess of the camp and noticed some injured campers. I started looking across at all the demi-gods in pain and that are injured. I saw most of Apollo's kids start healing them. It was starting to get tough though. I still don't get how they could've gotten to the Golden Fleece. There is no way they could've gotten through unless they ... NO! They couldn't have killed the guard. The dragon is to strong!

I didn't notice I was jsut standing there until more arrows came flying at me. I dodged them and then plunged my sword deep into the stomach of the mosnter. It blew up into golden dust getting some on me.

I kept fighting monsters until I could barley even feel my muscles. I took a step forward on golden dusted grass and stumbled. I couldn't even catch myself when I fell. I was just to tired. I layed face down in grass, dirt, and monster dust. I didn't care at the moment I couldn't think straight. The next thing I heard was a roar and I used that energy to look up and I noticed the Hydra fell dead and that the cloaked figures where standing above it. The taller one took out his sword and touched the tip and it retracted to what looked like a pen. That was the last thing I saw as my muscles couldn't take anything anymore and I layed limp on the ground falling into a nice peaceful deep sleep...

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I watched as the Hydra was killed and Bianca, Malcolm, Clarisse,and I finished off the rest of the monsters with the help of the two mysterious men. _Show-offs..._ I thought. I wanted to finish off those monsters and they just did! Ugh. I wish I finished those monsters off. That would've made my temper better because we already are going to miss Capture the Flag.

Sigh. I looked around and noticed someone on the ground. I know that black hair...her face...the dark clothing...THALIA! I ran as fast as my legs could go and made it to her in record timing.

I called for a medic but they all looked to busy. Then my eyes landed on the two figures standing there watching us.

"Hey! Can't you come over and help us! Please!" I yelled to them so tiredly.I thought I was going to pass out due to exhaustion. No one else looked any good either.

Neither on of them moved...hell...Neither of them even showed signs of being ALIVE! I yelled again and when I did that the guy holding a black sword dropped his sword. What's wrong with them?  
Then I noticed them running towards us. About time! I thought bitterly. They should be faster.

"Heal her! Do something!" I pleaded. It sounded nothing like me but I was so desperate right now that I didn't care. I only cared about my friend.

The taller one nodded and bent down cautiously, like I would bite or try to pry off his cloak. I could tell he was on guard ,but after I guess he realized that I wouldn't try anything he turned most of his attention to Thalia.

"Whats her name?" I heard him ask. That voice... I know it from somewhere. I couldn't place it.

"Th-Thalia ...Grace." I answered. I could've sworn I saw the other guy tense up. I pushed it off of my mind and concentrated on what the guy was doing with Thalia. It looked like some kind of healing process. One that was worthy of Apollo. Not as good as Apollo ...but almost just as good.

He nodded and then I saw a faint glow on Thalia's skin and her bruises and cuts seemed to heal almost immediately. I stared in wonder.

"How..?" I tried to answer but I couldn't find my voice.

"She will be fine. She has a concussion. She will be out for a while ,and she should have a major headache when she wakes up." The guy said. His voice was so familiar though. I couldn't place it and it was frustrating me. He got up but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He seemed to tense up as soon as I did that.

"Tha-Thank y-you." I stammered. _What's wrong with me._ I thought. His presence is causing me to stutter and be nervous. I never done that.

He nodded. The other guy came up and picked her up. I stopped him. I glared at him.

"What do you think your doing?" I hissed. It didn't look like it had an effect on him. I scowled. I couldn't really tell because of that damned cloak.

"Taking her to the infirmary." He said gruffly. Bianca came and placed a hand on my shoulder. She seemed to calm me down a little. I sighed and nodded because I didn't have the energy to argue.

I watched as the mysterious guy took Thalia to the infirmary. My head started feeling heavy a little bit after Thals was in the infirmary and my muscles felt like they were in fire. Next thing I knew I was falling backwards and I almost hit the ground when I felt someone caught me. I looked to see who did and was surprised to see the one guy who helped Thalia. He picked me up but I didn't protest. He had this aura around him that said 'Don't mess with me.' but at the same time he also had this calming aura around him. I layed my head down on his shoulder and I cought his scent. He smelt like seawater. Like the ocean and the beach. I then felt this weird good tingling on my skin and watched the bruises and cuts on my arms and hands go away.

My eyes widened. He was healing me! He just kept walking as I silently thanked him and fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone didn't notice the sweating Bianca. Except Malcolm of course.

"Hey. What's wrong? " He asked. Bianca blushed.

"No-Nothing I'm fine." She tried to reassure him. He shook his head.

" your not. Your sweating and you don't look so good. You have a lot of cuts and bruises. I'm taking you to the infirmary." Malcolm said.

He asked her if she needed to be carried and she refused. _Even if he was injured as well he is still trying to help me_. She thought. Then her muscles gave out and she allowed him to carry her the rest of the way.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the comments! Anyways until next chapter...Bye! I am working on the next chapter...maybe some in Bianca's pov or nico's or even almost everyones.. who knows...only me hahahaa *cough cough* BYES**


	13. Don't!

Chapter 11

Bianca's POV:

I woke up the next morning with a headache.

"Ughhh." I groaned as I rolled around. I then stopped and wondered where I was. Then I remembered Malcolm taking me to the infirmary. I smiled a little. What? A daughter of Hades can't smile for once?

"Hey. You okay?" he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"No,but I wanted to go and talk to Chiron." I said. He nodded and I hugged him. As I turned around I caught the blush on his cheeks. I smiled to myself. I got up out of the bed with him helping me stand. Then I started walking toward the Big House.

"Hey! Can I come with you?" I heard Malcolm call from behind me once I was close to getting out of the infirmary all the way. I wanted to know where Chiron and Dionysus were when the fighting took place. Why didn't they help? Didn't they know that there were thousands of monsters. We would all be dead probably right now if Nico and Percy weren't here to help us. I wanted some answers...Yes, I am going to get them one way or the other.

I guess I had a weird grin on my face because I saw Malcolm back away from me a bit.

"Sorry!" I laughed and he came back next to me and relaxed. Poor guy he doesn't even now whats going to happen once I find the horse and the lousy excuse of a god.

**_Rumble.. lightning..._**

Yeah yeah yeah... _You know it's true_ I thought mentally.

I could hear more rumbling that sounded a lot like laughter. I smiled a bit at that. Then I continued towards the Big House with Malcolm beside me.

* * *

Nico 's POV:

We hurried to the infirmary. I still couldn't believe that Thalia and Annabeth were demi-gods! Bianca didn't say anything about that. As soon as we got there some Apollo kids took them from our arms. There barley enough room for more. It looked like the whole camp was in here. Which they probably were. I scanned the whole room looking from bed to bed.I could tell which ones were Ares kids and others that were Hermes. Even some Aphrodite's. But I would know because of the make-up they were wearing.

As I scanned the back rows I noticed two twins that looked exactly alike and looked a lot like the Stolls. I got Percy's attention and pointed towards the two beds in the back. He looked to where I was pointing and I saw his eyes widen from underneath the cloak.

"Do you think it really is them?" I heard Percy whisper. It was just loud enough for me to hear.

"It wouldn't surprise me! Almost everybody else is here." I motioned to Thalia and Annabeth and a few others that were here. As I walked back I bumped into someone. I looked down to see Silena. I stepped back a little because she was to close and would be able to see my face if I didn't. It didn't surprise me that she was here, but I just never would've thought that she was a demi-god.

"Oh! Sorry!"she said as she bumped into to me. I just waved my hand and continued walking. She watched us as we walked past her. We finally managed to get to the two. They looked so bruised and bloody. I could make out that they were twins though. Maybe sons of Hermes.

_'How can you get so much blood on yourself?_' I asked myself, mentally of course. I don't understand how they didn't die. Unless it was someone elses. _Gag._

Percy started healing the one closes to him with water he got in a cup. I wished I could heal.

_But hey! I can summon dead people! Ha! Its not like he can! Yeah...it's awesome, I know._

As I snapped out of my ranting inside my head I noticed a girl our age watching us. The boy next to Percy was now fully healed and we were just waiting for him to wake up. The girl had brown hair with light green eyes.

I noticed she was about to say something when the boy interrupted. As I watched him sit up and hold his head I got a good look at him. Travis!

"Travis!" Katie shouted confirming me. I could tell that Percy was smirking from under the cloak. I hated these cloaks. I watched as Katie launched at Travis, who didn't even see it coming. I noticed that Conner was awake now to and healed. Wow. Percy works fast. Once Katie attacked him in a death hug we slowly back away and made our way to find Chiron and Dionysus.

"Thank you!" We heard a call from behind us. We just waved back to them as we sprinted to the Big House. We ran faster than any mortal or demi-god could normally. We ran inside the Big House just as a bright light came across the room.

"Ahh...so you just got back from a meeting?" I asked as Chiron and Dionysus appeared in front of us.

"Yes. I have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want first?" Dionysus said as he stared us.

"Good news. I'm not in the mood for bad news just yet." Percy said.

"Well your gonna get both. Okay so good news first: Apollo will be coming for a couple days-" Dionysus got cut off by some cheers.

Bianca and Malcolm stood with the door to the Big House open and cheered while Percy and Nico cheered as well.

"Anyways...Apollo will be coming for a couple days to check up on the injured brats." Dionysus continued.

"And bad news: One of you brats are going to die for the insult," Dionysus glared at anyone and anything in the room.

"And.." Dionysus's and Chiron's faces went really serious and Dionysus has not ever been this serious which made me worry and Percy tense up.

"We have a spy in the camp." Chiron finished and looked around the room. It didn't seem to bad at first just if you thought about it we don't exactly know who this spy is. It could be someone really dangerous or it could someone who is sweet.

_'If this gets out, the whole camp will most likely turn on each other'_ I thought.

Just then another bright light came and a smiling god stood in the center of the room. He looked around and grinned at Percy and me. Apollo is one of the coolest gods on Olympus and so is Hermes. They were the only two that we ever really got along others either worked all day and never really had time to pay attention. Our fathers always would try to get some free time and spend it with us ,but they rarely had any. If they did they would always just come by for a five minute visit. Never really long. Other times a few hours a day on good days. It was enough for me though. Half the time when I'm not with my father I'm usually with one of the other gods/goddesses. Most of the gods and goddesses are alright.

We rarely ever had friends. Just mostly gods and goddesses. Whenever we had mortal friends it didn't end to great. Minor gods and goddesses were nice to hang out with. After the war we all got somewhat closer. Now before I came here I sensed the gods tension. I'm not sure if Percy sensed it. If he did we must be pretty good at hiding it.

"Lord Apollo." We bowed.

He smiled and said, "You don't need to say lord. Just Apollo is fine." Apollo flashed a smile as bright as the sun. Literally.

* * *

Percy

The next couple days went by in a blur. Almost all of the demi-gods were healed and feeling because of a certain god and demi-god. Well Apollo is the best and I learned from him any time I got. We have different healing methods but its almost the same.

Thalia and Annabeth still shocked me that they were demi-gods. I already guessed. I just hoped it wasn't true. Yet, fate just wanted it to be this way. I just never really wanted to believe that they were demi-gods and not mortals. But deep down I knew that fates can never really ever be on my side. I bet their laughing their asses off right now.

It was lunch time now. I looked around the room watching as all the other demi-gods came inside and ate. I skimmed over all the tables for minor gods and the 12 Olympians tables. Then I looked over at the Big threes tables. Only one was currently occupied. Thalia sat at Zeus's table.

I almost walked over to the Poseidon table when I remembered that we sit with Chiron,Apollo, and Dionysus.

I looked around to see Nico eating silently, Chiron watching the demi-gods, Apollo sitting and listening to his ipod, and Dionysus almost with a glass of wine to his lips. I remember that achol isn't aloud in camp. So then I grabbed his wrist before he took a sip and tightened my grip until he dropped the glass. The glass fell with a loud crash, as the pieces of glass and wine spilt all over the floor.

He glared at me and I glared right back, completly aware of all the stares on us.

"You know Dionysus...I don't think you would like to stay here for another 50 years and I don't think the campers would appreciate that either." I said completely calm. He growled and glared at everyone staring.

Apollo and Nico couldn't hold their laughter in anymore as they burst out laughing. Chiron just looked at me and chuckled lightly. I was not one for alcohol and they new it.

"Alright! Enough! Get back to eating you bra-children!" Dionysus growled out. I finished eating a little after. I got up and left going to the beach. I needed to just think about everything thats been happening. The attack...the spy... why the gods are hiding something from Nico and me. A couple days ago my father came to me and told me we were going back to school. He seemed nervous. I noticed the same thing with Apollo. Like they were hiding something really important and didn't want us on Olympus . Then this attack came and them hiding something.

I was knocked out of his thoughts and startled when rocks went shooting right past me, almost hitting me. I looked up and saw a black cloak standing still waiting for me to get up. I didn't even notice I was under the water until now. I guess while thinking I went under. I shot to the top faster than anybody could and met Nico.

"Hey. I knew you were here. Anyways you've been gone for hours!" Nico said. Hours? I looked up and saw the sun almost half way down in the sky.

"Oh. And get ready almost time for Capture the Flag." Nico said excitedly. I sighed, dried myself off, and walked towards the pavilion where we were supposed to meet. When we got there most of the campers were there talking excitedly. They had there armor on and weapons drawn. One person's caught my eye. It was a eclectic sword. Like something Ares would use. I smirked under the cloak. The girl holding the weapon was defiantly Ares daughter.

"Aren't you guys going to fight!" the girl with the electric sword called out. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey! I was talking to you! Are you a mute? Great! We have a mute protecting us!" she yelled out. Some of the kids around her snickered while I tensed up. I guess Nico felt it as he kept whispering, "Calm down. Calm down. Shes just playing with your mind."  
"Hey! I bet shorty is a mute too!" One of the boys with Clarrise said as the rest of them laughed.

"Okay. Change of plans. I'll take out the boy and you get the girl." Nico growled just loud enough for me to here. I nodded getting ready to attack. I really needed this. I knew Chiron, Apollo, and Dionysus were watching us and didn't stop it. Which I saw confusion on some peoples faces.

"I bet you they're weak. They probably don't even know how to fight."The girl said. The rest smirked practicly daring us. You could feel the tension between us.

"Clarrise! Stop! You don't know anything about them!" Bianca shouted. Everyone turned to her.

"And you do?" Clarrise snapped. Bianca looked around at raised eyebrows and stuttered.

"N-No! But it doesn't mean that you can just treat them like their nobodies...like yourself!" Bianca stuttered trying to stick up for them. But I knew she just made it worse. Then time seemed to slow down for me as I saw a dagger being thrown from the group. I willed myself to turn into the mist and appeared right in front of Bianca and caught the dagger between my middle and fore finger. Everyone gasped. I heard Bianca sigh in relief behind me.

I saw Chiron and the two gods with their eyebrows raised. Probably trying to figure out how I moved that fast. I don't even know how I did that, but I guess when someone thats close to me is in danger I just react to fast. Stupid ADHD. Going to get me killed on day.

Then all hell broke loose. I just watched Nico take down the one that called him short. Leaving Clarrise all out in the open with most of her brothers and sisters on the ground unconsuicse. The rest of them backed up smart enough to not get involved.

I don't like over powering people and beating them...just NEVER, EVER hurt one of my friends or even TRY. Before Clarrise or Chiron had time to react, Clarrise was on the ground paralized. I just pressed some special pressure points, that I learned from Apollo thank you very much, and she was down on the ground not moving before anyone could blink.

It was so quiet that everyone heard Apollo sigh. He then walked to where we were and said," Everyone gets the message right? No one messes with them or you might end up like this." Apollo pointed to Ares children. Everyone nodded and Chiron started explaining the rules of Capture the Flag.

"Thanks Percy." Bianca said very quietly as I walked away and her friends came over to her. I nodded letting her know I heard her.

* * *

**Woah...Its been awhile hasn't it? Well heres chapter 11...**

**NEXT CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~: STARTING OFF WITH THE SPY ;D**


	14. its called stalling

**To just get somethings clear... This "Spy" knows about Percy and Nico (Well part about them but he just knows about their powers) and calles them his/her targets. HA! you thought I was going to give away the gender. Please that would be to ...easy if I did that. Even though it could be anyone...**

Spy:

I walked into the pavilion for lunch. It was another normal day at this camp. No one suspects a thing and I'm glad about that. Chiron stomped his foot on the ground grabbing everyones attention.

"As some of you know and some of you don't, Apollo is here." Chiron said. Uh-oh. How could I have missed his appearance? Apollo stood next to Chiron where everybody could see him and everyone cheered. He grinned and nearly blinded us all with his teeth. Literally.

Apollo scanned us all over. Looking at his kids first who waved and he waved back, to the rest of us. I couldn't help but noticed he lingered around us a little longer. I knew he could be able to recognize me or at least sense my presence.

He finally looked away and started talking to my targets and Chiron. I had just made it to lunch before anyone could notice I was gone. After all I have to check up on a few things to make sure nothing was destroyed or found.

We finished eating soon and then Chiron announced we will be playing Capture the Flag since everyone was almost healed. He announced the teams and as luck turned out...they were on our side. Well At least we will probably win this time. I have only been here for a while and almost everytime we played. The team I was on lost.

Chiron announced the rules of the game like he always does. We were blue team and the others were red. It is also unfair though that the red team gets Thalia and Athena's kids. I stood back watching and listening closley to what the plan was.

The horn sounded and I heard cries from the other side. We silently waited and set long net like traps. Who knew that Ares kids were that dumb to not realize. They ran through the trees and just a little bit down the hill when the net flung all of them up in the air. We cheered and it worked. There was no way they could get out in time. The nets were to thick. We noticed the rest of them that didn't get cought were still coming at us. The net didn't pick up a lot, but enough to insure us that we will be able to hold off. Besides... the targets and Hade's daughter went after the flag. I barley saw them go. It was almost like they was unbelievable! I never would've thought their plan would work! Apparently I was wrong. I **HATE** being wrong. Nobody even saw them go just me.

Plus, now with some of the red team still getting cought in traps, there weren't many to fight. I wonder why I never thought of that. After all I still can use my powers... I ran behind a tree and pulled out a dagger. I threw it towards some of the red team trying to take down our side and they looked towards me. I nodded towards my teammates and they continued toward the way toward the red teams flag. The red team was coming closer. Suddenly they dropped to the ground clutching their heads an- Music stared playing... Everything seemed so queit and still. I automatically stopped what I was doing and ran towards it. What I saw really didn't surprise me. It was a fight yes ,but 11 to 3. Not such a fair fight. The weird off thing about it was that Apollo was playing music. I mean who would do that during the fight. Well you guessed it. Apollo would.

He seemed like he didn't even noticed the auros and muderous glares coming off of the people battling over the flag. I silently crept around to get out of sight ,but enough to keep watch of the fight.

* * *

Bianca:

'"Good luck. You'll need it"' I heard Thalia say to me. I mentally scowled. I am going to win this time. I know I am! Escpecially since I've got Percy and Nico on my side. I walked past Annabeth and Malcolm. They both nodded silently telling me good luck. They both had that look though like they were automatically knowing they were going to win.

I talked with Percy and Nico for awhile. Yes, I was getting strange looks but the truth is, they are awesome planners. Their plan usually work. I heard they were trained by Hermes and Athena theirselves. Even though it doesn't seem like that much of a good combination, they could do a lot of damage. Good planning and battle strategies. I admit, in my head, they are smart. But they still would be the dumb, idiotic, lovabale, social-disordered, Seaweed Brain and Corpse Breath.

We got ready to fight and made sure to set stuff up. As soon as the conch horn sounded I ran with Nico and Percy by my sides. Nico and I ran towards the shadows and I saw Percy just diasappear. I have to ask him about that. When we got to the destination we said we will meet at I saw Percy already there. He moves fast. I must've had a shocked expression because I could tell under the cloak, Nico grinned knowingly at me and Percy grinned like the idiot that he is.

Nico made a hand signal telling us to be queit and follow him. We walked a little way into the woods, past a creek, and hid behind some trees as more of the red team looked around for us. I saw the flag out in a little clearing close to part of the creek. It looked like no one was guarding it but something seemed off. I could feel someone a couple people.

I know Percy and Nico can feel them too and that they can tell we are nearby. A few minutes later I heard battle break out. They must've used all the traps. I just need a few more moments until someone comes out from hiding because were getting nowhere standing here waiting. We defiantly aren't moving, but our ADHD is making hard not to since we have it bad. Just when I thought someone was going to move I heard music playing then a bright light.

_Gods Dammit! Apollo!_

I knew he knows were here. I realized people from both sides came over to find out what was going on. Just then I realized Apollo must know we are here and wants us to fight. I noticed Percy and Nico got the hint fast and stepped out. I stepped out with them. Like it or not, this was one of my favorite songs. I started humming.

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind._

_Is it over yet? I can't win._

I got a major headache and now I'm starting to think its all Apollo's fault. I noticed Percy and Nico faltered to.

This isn't right. At a time like this I shouldn't be humming to a song,but then I noticed Nico and Percy humming to. This is calming music must be helping. Either that or Apollo just really wants us to keep the music on and have us not destroy it. I noticed Thalia stepped out and took guard in front of the flag.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._  
_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._  
_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

This time almost all of camp was here now watching. I noticed some Athena kids jumped out and 2 of them just so happened to be Annabeth and Malcolm. I noticed how small our group was and how big their group is. There was at least 11 of them and 3 of us. Even though we have a son of Poseidon and 2 children of Hades on our side here, it would be kind of hard to beat them and not have them show their powers because we don't know anything about who or what the spy wants. Then the rest was a blur as I noticed everyone moved at once. Did I miss something?

_You take the breath right out of me._  
_You left a hole where my heart should be._  
_You got to fight just to make it through,_  
_'cause I will be the death of you._

I finally saw everything. Percy off to the right. Nico left. Then me in the middle. I suddenly saw the flag unguarded. I knew if I ran know something will just happen to me. Yes. I did take the chance. I knew it wouldn't be to easy ,but hey! Its me! I have to take the chance because maybe I will get lucky. You never know. Well, lets just say I am far off from lucky. A dozen mine fields blew up around me as soon as I got 5 feet. How did I not notice that? I just got blown back a couple feet but not by much. The fire didn't hurt me ,but the impact to the ground did.

_This will be all over soon._  
_Pour salt into the open wound._

_Is it over yet? Let me in._

All that I kept thinking was: _Pain. Pain. PAIN. . Pain. Pain_!I thought as I stood up. A few shocked expressions from around me. What? You never seen a blown up teen get up with blood all over her leg almost perfectly fine. I guess not. I started feeling a tingling feeling in my leg and saw it healing. I thought it was Apollo at first but then I remembered Chiron wouldn't allow him to do that. Then I saw that it was water running up my leg.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._  
_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._  
_I'm going all the way, get away, please_

'Thanks Percy' I mentally said. Soon the wound was just a little pink since he was to busy fighting most of the Athena kids. Now that my head is a little clearer...WHO THE HADES PUTS MINES AROUND A FREAKING FLAG! I mentally apologized to my father.

But seroisly I have to figure out how Thalia got in front of the flag. I know the rules of the game includes no maiming or killing but those mines weren't meant to maim or kill. Just to burn you badly and injure you enough so you don't stand back up. Yeah. Well thanks for the little info. Now I can see the mines. They didnt all explode so there has to be some type of pattern to get across.

_You take the breath right out of me._  
_You left a hole where my heart should be._  
_You got to fight just to make it through,_  
_'cause I will be the death of you_

I think Nico got what I was thinking and started pushing the red team back towards the flag. I noticed Annabeth and Malcolm were confused and so were the rest of them. I then watched there feet. They took simple steps back. Almost though as if they were playing hopscotch. Then I mirrored their steps not to far from them. I think Malcolm and Annabeth caught on to what I was doing and started going towards me and Nico.

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating._

I really hate this game. Can't they make it simple. Well at least the red team. I think they didn't underestimate Percy and Nico and just had that idea of mines. Well it really wasnt my fault when a few mines exploded in front of me. I actually laughed when they did. I couldn't help myself. I must've looked like a pchyco. I grinned as I relized Nico helped me by throwing a few rocks in front of Annabeth and Malcolm. I didn't have a chance to see them as I finished the last couple steps and-

Something coursed up my spine. Like electricity. _Damn! _I thought along with some other inappropiate words. _'How can I forget about Thalia!' _I saw she had her sheild and a few daggers at her side. What happened to her normal weapon?

_You take the breath right out of me._  
_You left a hole where my heart should be._  
_You got to fight just to make it through,_  
_'cause I will be the death of you._

Now I summoned some dead warriors and tried to fight Thalia off. I think everyone now saw me as a threat to getting to the flag as the started making their way to help Thalia. Oh. How wrong they were. Really Nico and Percy are trying to hold back while I just stall...

* * *

**Breath-Breaking Benjamin**

Wow. I'm starting to update later and later. I need to get back on track. So while i have a good starting idea for next chapter...I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Gotcha

**Chapter 7: Gotcha!**

Spy's Pov: 

I silently kept an eye out for Bianca's signal. I relized that she wanted me to follow the pattern that she was doing so I didn't get blown up. Well, that was nice of her. I don't really care either way. When she distracted Thalia I took that as my queue to go for the flag. I followed the simple feet movements and reached for the flag. When my fingers touched the cool surface of the flag, all hell broke loose. Almost quite literally. The red team ambushed us and made most of the mines explode. The world was pure grey. I couldn't see anything so I kept running towards what I known was my way back to our side.

I actually like this game now. It isn't that bad. I'm really just doing this for my enjoyment. As I ran I felt a few more mines go off. I couldn't help but smirk at the cries of pain. I couldn't help myself. Its natural for me okay?

The grey world seemed to begin showing color as I ran father away. I could just make out the creek and past that was our teams safe zone. I heard feet pounding against the ground behind me ,but didn't turn around to look at who it was. I picked up speed just enough to get a little father ahead. Of course I could pratically ki-I mean injure them so that they didn't stop me. Almost when I was just about to past the creek the hair on the back of my neck prickled. I could hear something coming at me from my right.

My instincts told me to duck and I listened. As soon as I ducked a dozen arrows flew past me. Then more started coming ,and then they suddenly stopped. I could hear fighting just behind me and checked to see who just about saved me from getting shish kabobed. Bianca. I really owe that girl for just about everything shes done to help. _Wait. Stop. I must not care if people help me or not. I do not owe people either!_

I cleared my head of my now sour thoughts that keep popping up ion my head and jumped over the creek. Then I sprinted into our safe zone. All fighting stopped. Everything was suddenly silent.

A conch horn.

Cheering!They were cheering for us! Cheering because this is one of the first times we won against Athena's kids. Cheering becasue_ I_ did something. _Good_. I mentally shuddered at that word. I'm not used to be doing something_ good_.

I couldn't believe we won! You could say I was in a state of shock, but really I was just...confused. What does it really feel like to get something you want. I never did. I like this.

* * *

Thalia:

I couldn't believe it! We lost! I knew that they were powerful ,but how could we tricked like that! There were traps all over the place and even the mines. I don't even know how we managed to get mines ,but Chiron allowed it and you might say we protected it to much but really we knew that they were powerful. Just not this powerful. They planned this. Not fair.

I walked over to Annabeth and Malcolm who were just as shocked as me. And the rest of the red team was shocked too. We watched as the blue team celebrated. I couldn't catch up to them enough to get the flag. It was useless anyways. Annabeth and Malcolm saw why. They were just to good at planning. It was a plan worthy of Athena herself.

"Hey. Didn't you find it weird that music was playing?" Malcolm asked.

Annabeth nodded and I remembered what it felt like. It felt calming to me. Like I could think more clearly. It was like Apollo was helping us. Just through music. Which you got to admit, its weird but I guess thats how he does things.

We watched as Bianca and the two figures in cloaks slipped out of the crowd. They went opposite ways though. At least after we watched them say their goodbyes. We couldn't hear them, but they looked like they nodded to each other and left. Bianca came towards us while the other two walked up to Apollo and Chiron.

"Congrats!" I heard Malcolm say.

_'When is he going to ask her out already!'_ I thought to myself. Bianca smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks. How did you manage to get mines? That was a good plan to put around the flag."Bianca said and looked at Annabeth for a answer.

"Well, Chiron allowed us to get mines. With Heaphestus cabin and our cabin we managed to pull it off. Just things took an unexpected turn." Annabeth said. Bianca nodded. I agree and I know Malcolm agreeds sure did.

"I didn't really think we were going to win! I mean I thought our plan was good,but you always win and have good plans." Bianca said. Whenever I'm on Annabeth's team we always usually win because of they are genoiuses. I looked back towards Chiron and found him all alone. Where is Apollo and the other two?

I looked back to our group and caught Binaca's eye. She seemd to notice too and looked confused. I could also see something else was bothering her.

"Hey. Whats wrong?" I whispered to her so Annabeth and Malcolm couldn't hear.

" You know that music Apollo was playing?" I nodded.

"Well, It seemed like it was giving me more strength. I don't know why it just did." she said. I was shocked. I thought it was only just me. Thats weird. I wonder who else felt that way.

"Yeah me ,too." I said.

I serouisly needed to talk to Apollo about that. It was like we were cheating. Like he was giving us more power to fight each other. Which is against the rules. I set out to go look for followed me also looking. After a couple minutes we found him standing there with a confused expression on his face.

As soon as he saw us he smiled. The confusion wipped completly off his face and a big smile was replaced.I didn't want to ask what happened before we came so I just decided to get right to the point.

"What was the music about!" It came out more of a yell. I saw him visibly cringe.

"No need to yell!" He exclaimed. I smiled shyly back at him.

"Well?" Bianca asked. He looked confused again, _'He's not the brightest god is he?'_ I thought, and then answered. Before though he gave me a glare. I guess he heard what I thought. I glared right back at him and he then looked away. I smirked truimphantly.

"What are you talking about? My music wasn't really doing anything." He said. I didn't believe him. He knew what he did. I could tell. He is not good at lying.

"You know damn well!" Bianca said. Apollo and I looked at her shocked. She never swears. Well...I wouldn't say never. Just when she gets impatient.

"Well...I just thought you needed help." He tried.

"Needed help!We were perfectly fine!" I shouted. He shook his head.

"No. You were losing and I wanted a better fight. Besides, Bianca's team was already going to win. I just wanted to give you more power,but I guess it backfired and gave some other people power, too." Apollo explained. I was really confused. He tried to help us? Wait. We were going to lose anyways?

"See, the music was supposed to give Thalia power and heal her ,but then it spread to other people like Bianca and it kinda evened you out until the girl came and stole the flag while you weren't looking." Apollo said.

"Yeah. That was no fair. I liked the plan though." I complimented and said my goodbyes as Apollo and Bianca continued talking.

I just needed sleep. Today was weird. Who knew music could help you.I walked into my cabin and fell onto my bed. I was too tired to change or do anything. As I drifted off into sleep I couldn't help but wish I had a life like Nico's. To be with him...Whoa! Wait what did I just think?

Though it was giving me a headache just thinking so soon darkness just drifted over me and I didn't really care what I was thinking.


	16. Chapter 16

Bianca:

A few days have passed. These days have been really long. We were always training and preparing for battle. We have been informed a couple days ago that some of the titans escaped Tartarus. It was when I was talking to Apollo and Thalia left. I knew there was a reason for some of the attacks.

* * *

_As soon as Thalia left Apollo sighed. _

_"I thought she would never leave." He said. I just laughed. _

_"What! She might be a demi-god but she sure is a lot like her father." He said and shivered. I nodded. _

_"Just like Nico is almost like my father." I said and he shivered even more. Then he got seroius. _

_"I talked to Perce and Nico earlier." Apollo started and I thought back to why he was confused. _

_"They knew about some of the Titans escaping-" _

_"What! They esc-!" I cut Apollo off and then he threw his hand over my mouth. Probably because I was to loud..._

_"Yes. Some of them escaped Tartarus. Now when I remove my hand will you be quiet?" He asked. I nodded and he let go. _

_"So, Nico and Percy told you?" I asked and he nodded. _

_"How come they heard before me? Before you?" He shrugged. _

_"Well probably because I'm here at camp ,and your father must've IMed your brother and thought that he would tell you. Which I think he was going to, but I don't really know where he went. So thats why I was confused. I thought I would know first ,but I didn't." He said. I nodded and realized where we walked to. I was now in the Big House. Apollo excused himself and brought Chiron out and we explained to him. Then after Chiron made sure to have an emergency meeting soon after they find out the most that they can, they let me go back to bed. As I walked in I almost forgot where Nico was. I thought he might've came back and slept in our cabin, but I guess it wouldn't be the best idea. _

* * *

That's why I am now heading towards the Big House this morning. I got there I noticed that I was the last peron to arrive and I hurried to my seat.

Then Chiron started. He didn't wait ,but got to the point.

"I know some of you don't know this yet ,but some of the Titan's escaped Tartarus." Chiron announced. He looked more pained than anything. More than when the 2nd Titan War was upon us. This was bigger. I know this is. Chiron knows it too. I'm not sure if anyone else does.

"WHAT!" Everyone but me, Percy and Nico yelled. Then all Hades broke loose. Everyone started talking all at once. I knew it wasn't the best idea to tell all of them at once. Maybe one at a time or something like then again news would've gotten out faster.

"QUIET!" Apollo's voice boomed. Everyone instantly cringed, yes I did to, and quieted down. Apollo was a cool guy, well god, but could really loose his 'cool' once in awhile. He was defiantly scary when he did that and you don't scare Hades children easy.

"Now that you all know...we don't want this to get out. We don't have all the information on who escaped yet. Or if they have allies. All we know is that this spy in camp must be giving them useful information ,and that is why we only told you about the spy. Hades is checking Tartarus now and giving us...any other useful information." Apollo said. There was something he was not telling us. I knew everybody else saw it ,but none of us pressed on about it.

We nodded and Chiron dismissed us to go eat lunch. I don't know whats going to happen anytime soon,but one things for sure...its not gonna be pretty.

I got jerked out of my thoughts when I heard someone sit down in front of me. No one was supposed to sit here only...

"Bianca." He said.

I hid a smile because everybody was watching us. I only nodded back to him.

"Hey. know now that people know there is a spy were being automatically pointed at. I shouldn't be even talking to you. You might even start to have fingers pointed to you." Nico said. He must've been looking around. I couldn't tell because of that cloak.

"Nah. Don't worry about are you going to take that cloak off?" I asked. I really want to know. Nico sighed,

"I don't know Bianca.I know its not you,but other people might think so."

I just shook my head. I looked around to see it quieted down some and everyones eyes were on us. Even Percy's and Chrion's. Apollo and Dionysus just sat and looked around. All of them could probably hear us, but not the other demi-gods. Since the Big Three tables were closest to the head table. Thalia was at the other end anyways ,so there is a very little chance she heard something. Then suddenly Nico and Percy looked at each other and went to grab something.

Nico reached down into a crack in the table and inside was a small microphone. The microphone was so small that you could barley even see it. It looked almost invisibal. Percy reached under the table and there was the same thing. Everyone was watching now. Suddenly they both crushed the small microphones in there hands.

"Hey!" A boy shouted from the Hermes table.

"That was a gift from our dad!" Another kid said.

"Travis. Connor. Maybe next time you would put this to better use and things like this won't happen next time. " Chiron said.

"There shouldn't be a next had to be the 100th since yesterday," I heard Nico mummble.

Apollo was already laughing under his breath. Dionysus just looked bored ,but there was a little amusement in his eyes. Chiron, lets just say didn't look so ecstatic.

* * *

Percy:

Wow. Maybe if I lived a normal life I wouldn't have to do all of this. I mean with the titans rising. I wouldn't have to fight again. I won't have to see a lot of demi-gods die. The last titan war was bad ,but this one. There is probably going to be more bloodshed than the last.

Let me tell you that my life wasn't the worst nor the nicest. There wasn't even some surprise in it. Today though...Today could make up for all of that.

As I sat around the councler table I waited for everyone to come. At first there wasn't anyone I recognized. That is until Silena came in. I was surprised. I mean she was pretty,no beautiful, but I wouldn't of even thought about her being a demi-god. Then as more councelors came in I swore that I was seeing things. Almost all of the friends I had made at Goode High were here.

I wasn't seeing things though. When the doors opened and Thalia and Annabeth came in ,my breath caught in my throat. I heard a low sharp inhale to my right and noticed Nico was beside me.' Since when did he get here? Sneaky son of a-' my thoughts were cut off as Bianca came in and the meeting started.I swear that Nico's going to give me a huge heartattack one day and I will haunt him forever.

The meeting went by in a blur. Now we were eating. Nico and I already made an offer to the gods and sat down next to Apollo. I could hear some conversations going around about that spy. Some indacating we were spies. I felt Nico move uncomfortably. I knew he must've heard that,too. We were not spies! We came here to help you!Even thought right now there wasn't anything to help with. Other than training. I could sense there is something big is going to happen. I don't know when. I don't know how ,but its going to be big.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry I haven't updated latley. I had to cut this chapter short. I hope you like it. I'm probably gettting suckeir as I go...anyways i can't promise when the next chapter will be up. So until then see ya someother time :)**


	17. Slipped

**Alright since I haven't updated these I wanted to make this a Christmas gift to all of you :) I want to thank all of my reviewers they are terrific!**

**CHAPTER 17: SLIPPED**

* * *

** PERCY~**

Fire..

Lightning...

Water...

A deadly game to play.

It has to be at least at least 7 weeks after the last camp counselor meeting. At least 7 weeks of loneliness. Everybody is avoiding us. They're scared of us, Nico and I, and I can sense it. Nico doesn't deserve this treatment. But they have all the reason to be after all it was all my fault. Nico tells me to stop blaming myself ,but I feel overly guilty that even Bianca doesn't come around us. Yet we still fight. We still fight for demi-gods lives. For our own lives.

_4 weeks after the meeting we had an attack. One that was almost the downfall of our camp. It was about 1:46 when the sirens went off and everything was thrown of balance. An attack. Hydras. I had not even sensed it coming. Usually I could easily tell. Now I know we are getting more serious. These Hydras were after the golden fleece. Peleus was doing his job and fending them off the best he could. I quickly grabbed Riptide and put on my my sheild my half-brother made for me and bolted out the door. _

_Demi-gods running every which way to get suited up in armor. Most were already fully equipped and ready to go fight the hydras. I don't think they know exactly what they are dealing with. _

_ Hydra can only be killed if you cut off the heads and burned the stumps so two more don't grow back. _

_The Athena kids were planning out some strategies. I was running towards the barrier to see Bianca and Nico there waiting for me. Nico with his black sword and Bianca fully equipped ready to take off into battle. Chiron and Apollo appeared next to us moments later. _

_"Perce, Nico, Bianca," Apollo nodded his head towards Peleus. _

_I understood perfectly. I ran straight through the barrier with Bianca and Nico. As soon as we crossed the barrier the hydras turned their attention on us. _

_5 seconds before everything turned into havoc. Everything moved so fast. The intense heat. The jaws of the hydras heads. There were 3 hydras. With many heads. It was to hard to count. _

_It was a miracle that Peleus was able to hold them off this long. _

_I sensed movement behind me and __realized it was just Bianca dodging the flames and heads. I am trying to get behind them ,but so far it is not .Why not take the chance? I dodged the legs and got behind them not without one noticing though. As soon as it turned its middle head towards me I sliced it off. The rest of the heads roared in anger. Nico burned the stumps right after I was done slicing the heads off. _

_When the body fell it caused a little earthquake. That caused the other two to charge towards us. I was out of breath and I know we couldn't take both of them with out using our powers. They were coming at us fast. I wasn't ready and willed the water to make a barrier in front of me._

_I heard gasps fill the air but I didn't pay much attention to it. Right now paying attention to people around me was not an good idea. I felt a rumble in the ground and saw that Nico brought out some of his undead soldiers too. It wasn't long after that the hydras were dead. The ground was littered with golden dust. _

_As we walked back into camp there were a lot of whispers. _

_'They just took down 3 hydra in 10 minutes.'_

_'What are they?'_

_'Who are they?'_

_'They just killed 3 hydra without a plan!' _

_"Good Job." Apollo and Chiron said as we passed. We nodded and tried to ignore the comments and stares we got. _

_Ever since they realized we had these powers they avoided us. When we would walk to the pavilion everyone got quiet. Its almost like they were just scared to see what we could do. Or would do._

* * *

Bianca doesn't come around anymore because people started to get suspicious.

I was at the lake and decided to put my feet in there. I could hear all the fish in there calling out to me.I sighed and got up. I heard the horn blow as it signaled lunch time. I don't feel like going so I waited a couple minutes after the horn, and then took off my cloak. I didn't want to keep it on all the time. It gets really annoying sometime so I have to take it off sometime. I had on a t-shirt and a pair of regular jeans. I looked around to make sure no one saw me ,but I couldn't take the feeling someone is watching me and jumped in the water. I have to much stress on my shoulders. Maybe a little time down here will make me focus better.

I passed my fish and other sea creatures.

'Hello young prince.'

'Lord Perseus.'

I nodded my head as I passed them. I saw the perfect spot at the bottom of the lake and sat down. I wasn't more than a couple feet away from the shore. I just need to rest a little because it feels like I am being constantly watched. I felt the water move fast behind me and turned around just in time to see a rock that was coming fast through the water at my head. I instantly moved the current in the water to make the rock go around me.

I saw a figure of someone on the shore. I realized it was Nico. He must've came looking for me since I didn't show up for lunch. I swam towards the shore. As I came out of the water I saw Nico didn't have on his cloak. Then I saw it in his hand.

"I took it off when I came over here." He explained.

"Oh. Okay. That cloak gets a little anno-" I said but I heard a twig snap in the forest out to the right of us. I saw Nico noticed it too.

"-ing" I finished not wanting to let the intruder know we knew that they are there. Nico and I started talking about random things and then I nodded at Nico. Nico disappeared and then I heard a gasp come from the intruder in the woods. I materialized in front of the suspect forgetting all about my cloak. Nico stood behind her holding his hand over her mouth.

A girl.

A girl with piercing blue eyes.

A girl with black hair.

The same girl that we met many times before.

Thalia...

"..." Nico is looking at Thalia.

"..." I stare at Nico. Trying to figure out just what we got ourselves into ,and how we can maybe fix it.

"MMMMHH!" And Thalia was glaring at me.

* * *

"OOOOWWWWW!" Nico made me jump from his loud outburst. He suddenly let go of Thalia as he rubbed his arm.

"She electrocuted me!" Nico glared at Thalia.

"You deserved it for putting your hand on my mouth moron!" Thalia snapped back instantly.

"Well you shouldn't of been spying on us!"

"Then you shouldn't have been hiding your identities."

I chuckled queitly as they kept fighting like an old married couple.

"How do I smell like cheese? You smell like death. Corpse Breath!" What the-?How did they get from talking about our identities to smelling like cheese?

"I do not smell like death! Lightning bug!" They even made up names for each other! This caused me to laugh even louder. It was just so random even if Thalia now knew who we are she still bickers like in school.

They both paused in the middle of their rants and looked over me laughing. Their faces showed different emotions. Confusion. Surprise. And a death glare.

"What are you laughing about?" They both asked at once. Then looked at each other with a light blush over their cheeks.

"THALIA!"

We paused and looked toward the shore where we can see the outline of a few different people. Now I can just picture the emotion that I know is on all three of our faces at the moment. Horrified. And maybe slightly panic. No. Not slightly a lot of panic.

"Thalia!" The calls were becoming persistent and louder this time. Good thing that we were father into the forest and behind a lot of trees and other underbrush.

"You better go Thalia." Nico lowly whispered out.

"No-but-We were talking," Thalia hissed out.

"Thalia. We'll talk later...just don't say anything to anyone yet...and meet us tonight," I whispered quickly.

"At Zeus's Fist." I finsished as pushed her out of the forest into the open.

"Thalia! There you are! " I heard Bianca say.

"What were you doing in the woods?" Annabeth said as she scanned her eyes quickly in our direction. We all tensed when they looked over our way.

"Oh. That nothing I just saw...the two cloaked figures go into the woods but I lost them." Thalia replied quickly.

"Oh! Okie Dokie! Well then you look a mess...Lets go fix you up!" Silena said cheerfully and very bubbly.

" thanks Silena." Thalia said as the rest of them started walking back towards the pavilion. Bianca turned to us and winked. She must've felt our presence.

Thalia cast one more glance towards Nico and me. We got our cloaks that managed to go unseen behind a rock. Thank the gods.

"Whoo! That was a close one huh?" Apollo said which startled both Nico and I. We both casted death glares at him.

"Heh. Heh." Apollo responded as he rubbed the back of his head in a childish manner.

_Oh. Only if looks could kill._

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE :)! FREE CHRISTMAS COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**


End file.
